vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Марс (планета)
км 1,666 а. е. |перигелий = 2,06655 км 1,381 а. е. |периапсида = |апоапсида = |большая полуось = 2,2794382 км 1,523662 а. е. 1,524 земной |средний радиус орбиты = |эксцентриситет = 0,0933941 |сидерический период = (продолжительность года) 686,98 земных дней 1,8808476 земных лет |синодический период = 779,94 дней |орбитальная скорость = 24,13 км/с (средн.) 24,077 км/с |средняя аномалия = |наклонение = 1,85061° (относительно плоскости эклиптики) 5,65° (относительно солнечного экватора) |угловое перемещение = |долгота восходящего узла = 49,57854° |долгота периастра = |время периастра = |аргумент перицентра = 286,46230° |половинная амплитуда = |чей спутник = |число спутников = 2 (Фобос и Деймос) |физические характеристики = yes |физические характеристики-ref = |размеры = |сжатие = 0,00589 |экваториальный радиус = 3396,2 км Согласно наиболее приближенной к реальной поверхности планеты модели эллипсоида |полярный радиус = 3376,2 км |средний радиус = 3,3895 км 0,5320 земного |длина окружности = |площадь поверхности = 144 798 465 км² 144 371 391 км² (0,283 земной) |объём = 1,63116 км³ 0,151 земных |масса = 0,64185 кг 0,107 земных |плотность = 3933 кг/м³ 0,714 земной 1 вода |ускорение свободного падения = 3,711 м/с² 0,378 g |вторая космическая = 5,03 км/с 0,45 земной |скорость вращения = 868,22 км/ч |период вращения = 24 часа 39 минут и 36 секунд 24.6229 ч сидерический период вращения, 24.6597 ч — длительность дня. |наклон оси = 24,94° |прямое восхождение = 317,681 |склонение = 52,887 |полярная небесная широта = |полярная небесная долгота = |альбедо = 0,250 (Бонд) 0,150 (геом.альбедо) 0,170 |температура на поверхности = |температуры = yes |имя температуры 1 = по всей планете |темп1мин = 186° К; −87 °C |темп1сред = 210° K (-63° C) |темп1макс = 268° К; −5 °C |имя температуры 2 = |имя температуры 2 = |темп2мин = |темп2сред = |темп2макс = |спектральный тип = |видимая звёздная величина = |абсолютная звёздная величина = |угловой размер = |атмосфера = yes |атмосфера-ref = |давление на поверхности = 0,4-0,87 кПа (4 -8,7 атм) |шкала высоты = |состав атмосферы = 95,32 % Угл. газ 2,7 % Азот 1,6 % Аргон 0,13 % Кислород 0,08 % Угарный газ 0,021 % Водяной пар 0,01 % Окись азота }} Особенности атмосферы По данным НАСА (2004), атмосфера Марса состоит на 95,32 % из углекислого газа; также в ней содержится 2,7 % азота, 1,6 % аргона, 0,13 % кислорода, 210 ppm водяного пара, 0,08 % угарного газа, оксид азота (NO) — 100 ppm, неон (Ne) — 2,5 ppm, полутяжёлая вода водород-дейтерий-кислород (HDO) 0,85 ppm, криптон (Kr) 0,3 ppm, ксенон (Xe) — 0,08 ppm. По данным спускаемого аппарата АМС Викинг (1976), в марсианской атмосфере было определено около 1—2 % аргона, 2—3 % азота, а 95 % — углекислый газ . Согласно данным АМС «Марс-2» и «Марс-3», нижняя граница ионосферы находится на высоте 80 км, максимум электронной концентрации 1,7·105 электрон/см3 расположен на высоте 138 км, другие два максимума находятся на высотах 85 и 107 км . Источники ; Пилотируемая экспедиция на Марс/ Под ред. А.С. Коротеева.- М.: Российская академия космонавтики им. К.Э. Циолковского, 2006, 320 с, илл. ISBN 5-9900783-1-5 thumbКнига содержит первое систематизированное изложение истории концепций и проектов пилотируемой экспедиции на Марс. Излагается современный российский проект пилотируемой экспедиции на Марс - «МЭК». Обсуждаются основные проблемы, включая медицинские, предлагаются пути решения, опираясь на опыт советской, российской и международной космонавтики. Показано влияние технологий, разрабатываемых для экспедиции на Марс, включая ядерные, на программу создания Лунной базы и эффективной космической транспортной системы. Авторы около пятидесяти лет занимаются проблемами полета человека на Марс и делятся своим опытом разработок. * Энергетика (АПП): Владимир Сметанников, главный конструктор космических ядерных установок ОАО «НИКИЭТ», входящего в ГК «Росатом», доктор технических наук, и заслуженный конструктор РФ Фото поверхности * Снимки Марса в высоком разрешении * by HiRISE Operations Center Марсоход MSL Curiosity thumb| [http://habrahabr.ru/post/157181/ Ноябрь 2012 г.: Curiosity сделал прекрасный цветной автопортрет в высоком разрешении] Curiosity собирали в дорогу всем миром. Альфа-лучевой рентгеновский спектрометр сделали (и оплатили 17$ млн.) канадцы. Лазер и фотокамеру ChemCam – французы. Климатический датчик REMS – испанцы. Роскосмос внес свою лепту в виде детектора нейтронов DAN, который ищет водород=воду под марсоходом. Австралийцы и испанцы предоставляют свои радары для поддержания связи с марсоходом, когда вращение Земли закрывает Марс от США (вращение Марса ограничивает сеансы прямой связи по 16 часов). Грунт thumb|Фотография марсианского грунта в месте посадки аппарата «[[Феникс (космический аппарат)|Феникс».]] Элементный состав поверхностного слоя марсианской почвы по данным посадочных аппаратов неодинаков в разных местах. Основная составляющая почвы — кремнезём (20-25 %), содержащий примесь гидратов оксидов железа (до 15 %), придающих почве красноватый цвет. Имеются значительные примеси соединений серы, кальция, алюминия, магния, натрия (единицы процентов для каждого) . Согласно данным зонда НАСА «Феникс» (посадка на Марс 25 мая 2008 года), соотношение pH и некоторые другие параметры марсианских почв близки к земным, и на них теоретически можно было бы выращивать растения . «Фактически, мы обнаружили, что почва на Марсе отвечает требованиям, а также содержит необходимые элементы для возникновения и поддержания жизни как в прошлом, так и в настоящем и будущем», сообщил ведущий исследователь-химик проекта Сэм Кунейвс . Также по его словам, данный щелочной тип грунта многие могут встретить на «своём заднем дворе», и он вполне пригоден для выращивания спаржи . В месте посадки аппарата в грунте имеется также значительное количество водяного льда . Орбитальный зонд «Марс Одиссей» также обнаружил, что под поверхностью красной планеты есть залежи водяного льда . Позже это предположение было подтверждено и другими аппаратами, но окончательно вопрос о наличии воды на Марсе был решен в 2008 году, когда зонд «Феникс», севший вблизи северного полюса планеты, получил воду из марсианского грунта . ---- См. также * Тур по Марсу: Изучение Марса * The Human Mission to Mars — Colonizing the Red Planet (The Greatest Adventure in the History of Humanity Edited by Joel S. Levine, Ph.D., NASA, Co-Chair, Human Exploration of Mars Science Analysis Group (HEM-SAG) of the Mars Exploration Program Analysis Group (MEPAG).; Rudy Schild, Ph.D., Center for Astrophysics, Harvard-Smithsonian In Association and Collaboration with the Mars Society, 2010 * Заселение Марса (смотреть фильм онлайн) * Этапы строительства марсианской базы по новой технологии. Часть 1-3 * Проблемы деторождения на Марсе * "Семейство" исследователей Марса \техника\ ---- * Терраформирование * АПП_Марс Категория:Планеты Солнечной системы